Jeffrey Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., also known as BigBrudda, Psycho Brother, and JT is Jesse Ridgway's older brother. He is the titular main protagonist villain of the Big Brudda Series as well as an anti-hero turned one of two primary antagonists (the other being Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.) in The "Psycho" series created by McJuggerNuggets and his videos overall. Personality Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., just like his father (albeit not quite as bad), he usually instigates which is a cause of the "Psycho" videos. He is shown to be somehow more polite than Jesse despite being an asshole. He is a huge fan of the Batman series as shown in "HYPED FOR ARKHAM KNIGHT" ''in the Big Brudda series. Biography He starts as an anti-hero, the main deuteragonist and the secondary antagonist of The "Psycho" series. He enjoys watching his dad breaking Jesse stuff, humiliating Jesse and constantly films videos of him, usually revolving around destruction on one of Jesse's possessions, he usually instigates this stuff. For a brief time after the events of the play button, Jeffrey had a temporary change of heart and allied with Jesse to destroy their father's trophies. However, the bond was destroyed when Jeffrey wakes his father up when Jesse attempts to grab the Skyrim game in The Ridgway Residence. Eventually, this led Jeffrey to take his father's role as the main antagonist for the rest of the Psycho Series. After Jesse is banned from the house, Jeffrey attempts to prank him with a paintball gun but fails. In revenge, he frames Jesse for breaking some of what was left of his dad's trophies. Jesse is attacked by Psycho Dad for this believing it was Jesse who destroyed his trophies. A few days later, Jeffrey's account was hacked by a Juggie purporting to by the internet activist group Anonymous and all of his videos were deleted, replaced by a video threatening Jeffrey if he does not back off. This lasted for a few days until he regained control of his account. Jeffrey thought it was Jesse behind this so for revenge, he hooked up the RV that Jesse was staying in and drove it to his house so Jesse would have to confront Psycho Dad. Jeffrey's plan backfired when Jesse showed his father his trophy smashing video. Psycho Dad in turn destroyed Jeffrey's camera and Jeffrey silently walks away sulking. He tries to make an effort to anger Jesse during their talk with Dr. Nelson and partially succeeded. He has continued to make videos and skits on his own channel therefore after, despite recording Jeff. Sr's attempt to bury Jesse's video games. Jeffrey, after the Kung-Fu Freakout is punished by not going to the Ridgway's North Carolina family trip. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Jeffrey and Jesse's relationship is arguably the poorest out of the all the family members. Jeffrey appears to enjoy watching his younger brother suffer as he is always quick to film his outbursts and laughs when Jesse's things are destroyed. The two had a temporary truce after the events of Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button when Jeffrey Sr. destroyed their play button. This truce ended quickly afterwards in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U when Jeffrey betrayed Jesse by making him take the fall for destroying the trophies. Following this incident, the Jesse/Jeffrey Jr. rivalry escalated greatly. Jeffrey tried to prank Jesse with a paintball gun, when that failed he destroyed some of his fathers trophies and made Jesse take the blame. After Jesse moved back into the house, the relationship continued as it was previously with Jeffrey taking joy in watching Jesse losing his belongings. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jeffrey appears to have a much better relationship with his father compared to Jesse. This is most likely due to the fact that Jeffrey Jr. actually has a real job as an accountant. Despite Mr. Ridgway apparently favoring Jeffrey. Jeffrey has no problem with smashing up trophies to get back at Jesse. Theresa Ridgway His relationship with his mother is predictably 50/50. They don't seem to fight and they don't seem too close. Larry Abraham Jeffrey's relationship with Larry is not very good, as Larry views him as disrespectful and selfish for the pranks he pulls on Jesse (and by extension Larry himself), and his unwillingness to cooperate with him on certain projects (as seen in Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout). Kate Diogo Trivia *He is the second most profane in the series. He uses strong language like fuck and dick and milder language like shit, Jesus Christ, bitch, ass and hell and asshole. *His help for Jesse was cut short when he calls Dad when Jesse sneaks in the house to get his Skyrim game and started to film him when Jeffrey Sr. throws his Blue Yeti Mic to the ground. *Jeffrey is similar to Jack Quire in the Greatest Freakout Ever Series: They both are intelligent, sneaky and cheeky (even though Jeffrey is sarcastic). They both sometimes tell their father on purpose or record their reactions of the star event. *He has a YouTube channel called "BigBrudda", made on the same day the events of Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair occurred. *Jeffrey's channel also has been the fastest growing channel, beating Wiz Khalifa, Taylor Swift, etc. *He could be the most maniacal character of the series and the two channels overall, since he won't hesitate to go to extreme lengths just for a few laughs and lots of views. *On April 28, 2015, Jeffrey (BigBrudda) got his YouTube channel hacked by a Juggie who prefers to remain anonymous. However, a day later it was recovered by Jeffrey himself and posted a new video to prove it. *It was revealed that the reason why Jeffrey does those lengths is to get even with Jesse. *As of the events between Psycho Dad Grills Wii U & Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies, we learn that Jeffrey is capable of multiple crimes. ** '''Theft' - Jeffrey steals the RV to The Ridgway Residence ** Kidnapping - Jeffrey kidnaps Jesse with the stolen RV ** Vandalism - Jeffrey vandalized the RV with permenant marker (fortunately, it was cleaned off) ***'Trespassing' (partly illegal) - Jeffrey terrorizes The Abraham Household, as well as staining Phoenix Landing with a paintball gun *He is called Jay-Tee by various family members (primarily by his mother). *On May 8, 2015, Jeffrey got all his videos back after getting hacked. *He is often called an "asshole" by Jesse. *At a point in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, Jeffrey is called "Dumbass Smirk Behind A Camera" by Jesse. This is a reference to a similar series uploaded on "TheAngryGrandpaShow" and "KidBehindACamera". *His favorite car is the 1969 Ford Fairlane Cobra Jet *May 26, 2015 Jeffrey obtained his "Silver Play Button" in McJuggerNuggets video "BIGBRUDDA IS A FREAK" *On June 25th, 2015 Jesse destroys Jeffrey's Silver Play Button as revenge for the bad stuff he has done to him over the past years. As a result, Jeffrey paint balled Jesse's TV and kicked it. *Since Jeffrey got his actual play button, he destroyed Jesse's television. *His current vehicle is a Dodge Charger. *He possibly plays guitar, a Fender Acoustic Guitar is seen on his wall in the BigBrudda videos. A Fender Stratocaster is seen in the basement in some of the psycho videos. *He is a fan of the band, Mastodon, as he is seen wearing a Mastodon shirt in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. Things He Has Destroyed/Damaged So Far *(Thrown) Jesse's Camera ** (Scissor) Jesse's Hair ** (Kicks) Jeff. Ridgway Sr's Drywall ** (Paintball) Phoenix Landing, incl. Uncle Larry's Tent ** (Baseball Bat) Jeff. Ridgway Sr's trophies ** (Vandalism) Uncle Larry's RV Trailer ** (Steal) Jeff. Ridgway Sr's Truck ** (Steal) Uncle Larry's RV Trailer ** (Paintball, Kicks & Stomp) Jesse's Television ** (Thrown) Uncle Larry's Kung-Fu wig ** (Shot and burnt) Jesse's Lengendary Edition Halo 3 Master Chief Helmet Quotes * A little island native over here.... * Hey there little bruddas Bigbrudda here * What the hell is going on... * GODDAMMIT!! * JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!! * The Play Button is mine, bitch! * He should not be doing this.... * Is that my fucking goddamn computer smashed to Smithereens?! * Oh WAH! WAH! * See you on the other side! * Is this kitten meant to be in my trousers? * You gonna get a bath? * You just ruined my camera! * Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here! (mockingly) * I just wanted to get even with him! * Are you fucking kidding me?! * I SET HIM UP?!! * I BROUGHT THIS ON MYSELF?! * Hey there, YouTube stream! * No way! He got a freaking Play button of my fucking views, are you kidding me??? * Happy Thanksgiving GO EAGLES!!!! * DUDE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! (after seeing Jesse's presumed death) * Dude, you're not even carrying fertilizer! (to Jesse after he drops a fertilizer bag in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested) * IT"S IN THE FUCKING TREEHOUSE! * He's so fizzed up. * No fuck that shit! * DON'T FUCK WITH MY SHIT AGAIN! * (After Jeffrey paintballs Jesse's TV in anger as Ella is barking constantly) Shut up, Ella!! * WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT???! (Jeffrey anger issues after he found the uploaded video in his channel by Jesse) * WHAT?!, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME???!!! (after Jesse yells at him to look at him) Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists